To Cum Inside Rainbow Dash
by CarrotTop of Derpibooru
Summary: Damn you for turning me into a monster, 4chan...


Lurking within the forbidden forest that haunted the internet, hiding beyond the diameter of our imaginations, was the accursed 4chan village. This pile of shambles that once proudly triumphed over all that gained their interest was now reduced to a whirlwind of profanities, fools, and immature children. All concepts of decency and common sense were abruptly demolished within this virtual hell. They purged morality and excreted slander on its corpse. The ruins of integrity are gone along with their minds. They are the ghetto of our lands, and they are the house of filth.

_**They are the /b/tards.**_

Chapter 1: To cum inside Rainbow Dash

Sunlight twinkled over the color-saturated town of /mlp/. The various decaying posters of Fluttershy's plot taped to the gray walls had long been obscured by a layer of dried semen that clung to them. A capricious silence blazed through the disorderly built village on this fog stained morning. What was formerly a hustling and bustling group of whiners, cloppers, and trolls had seemingly dissolved into bleak non-existance. Hastily abandoned lights flickered and buzzed while they inanely illuminated their residence. A dragon dildo fluttered in the wind. But, as the area's background noise busied itself with not existing, a soft whisper flew into the village. It soared about in search of a worthy listener. It invaded homes and whorehouses alike, and even a local gay bath house was verbally violated. The whisper gained the support of a brother, then another. An entire union of cries and chants gradually met together in the town square. The ringing of a church bell sung to the party of oddly human sounds. The sparkling water that occupied a pool jiggled at their contact. They bounced into allies, trashcans, even into a mousehole. They had hurriedly escaped from the throats of their parents who were attending the annual "Cumming Inside" ceremony. A rhythmic drum beat choked the devilish noise from the town. Inside the natural fortress that surrounded the Anon's sacred valley was a whimpering mare bound by thick leather straps. The platform she rested on creaked underneath her bulk. The gagged rainbow-haired horse could only keen helplessly as another robed Anon allowed his trembling fingers to explore her mane.

"My my, little pony…you're so soft, yet so tough…" he taunted. "It would be a shame if your beauty went to waste~" said another brushing her tail. Rainbow Dash roared in shame once another set of fingers wiggled onto her crotch. Those lotion-dipped appendages tickled her forbidden cave's door mat and attempted to enter. After the suited man's digits stumbled about to assume the proper stance, a sharp influx of pleasure drove through her nerves as an olive-skinned man began to violate her marehood with his _information tube_. His meaty love stick pulsated as it rammed inside the whimpering mare's moist crevice. The other gentlemen's hand rustled her hole's jimmies.

"ShHhhh…I just want to cum inside you, Rainbow Dash. We all want and are going to cum inside you" he sneered in response to the victim's feeble trembling.

Throughout the extensive night the mare squealed wildly at every trust the anons tormented her sex with. Each member of the tribe used and abused their captive without a spec of compassion for her now dim decency. Her stained marehood leaked droplets of their seed constantly onto the platform, and it tripped a few eagerly rushing lovers. Lust choked each anon into a primitive disposition longing to cum inside the prisoner. The massive and expanding crowd of waiting bystanders cheered with each orgasm the mare suffered. Their triumphant conquest of her horse-hole banished her resistance to a canyon of hopelessness. All that remained was the vexing pleasure she would endure throughout Luna's night, and that would be all she could hold ownership of. Her body was in the green hands of the anons as if it were a mere plaything for them to break. She could only retreat to a stressed slumber haunted by their pounding.

A storm of darkness raining on her mind drifted away as her eyelids pried themselves open. Again she found herself peering at the hoard of childish bronies crowding her surroundings. Yet, their eyes were no longer saturated with the desire and lust she was strangled by so viscously. Their pupils held an odd cup of satisfaction and fatigue that tangled her understanding. Suddenly, the dripping of a mysterious milky liquid emerging from her sex perked her ears upwards. Twisting her head, she gazed at the specks of semen coating the platform. The revelation struck her sharply in the gut; every anon present had flooded her with their cum. Her sanity commited suicide promptly and her snout let a snarl loose onto the field. Anon #1254 abruptly slapped her nose with his manly meat-rod before she could attack her bindings.

"Ts tsk. You know better than to sass back, my beastly bitch~" he threatened. Rainbow's anger prospered in that moment into a broken fit.

"Lifn er, yu sonf uf an ashul, I will rip yur cawk off!" she mumbled venomously. The swift slap of retribution bounced on her cutie mark.

"My word! Do you blow your mother with that mouth?" he hissed as his fingers caressed her sex's lips. Dashie keened until her breath ran out. Her resistance wore out in the face of the Anon's skillful movements that threw those essential pleasures into her crotch. Another orgasm was blessed onto her. The lust her captors had prescribed her was overpowering her will, and her eyelids were gaining weight. The traumatized little pony drooped her head and crashed into slumber.

Hour later her consciousness was aroused by a tender hand rubbing her back. The restraints still trapped her in their grip. She pouts blew into sighs, and she attempted to enjoy her massage.

"Easy girl, don't strain yourself. You need to rest now…" he blew into her ears. Her mane was neatly brushed, her marehood spick and span, and the memories of her torture dissolved into a trance as she rested on her straw mattress. Her caretaker rested a steaming bowl of oats near her snout. RD lapped at the pourage with a grace unlike the other, less appreciative mare who they had captured long before. Her spit subtly reflected the soft orange glow radiating from the overhanging oil lamps, and her ears flopped about at her newfound joy. Her tongue scooped up a few pearls of salt that the gentlemen hid in the bowl. She licked her master's blank, green-covered face. Finally she had managed to extract an ounce of leisure from her new owners, and so she decided to stay by their side throughout the years. She was no longer a mere cumdumpster, but a magnificent little treasure they had recovered from the depths of Equestrian society. They came inside her, and she came inside them.

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
